Various forms of collection devices for capillary blood presently exist. For the most part such devices are unsatisfactory for a number of reasons. For example, the interior of the containers are generally exposed to atmospheric conditions as packaged and/or there is a need for assembly of separate parts before and after blood collection. Such presently existing devices also are of such a design that the chance of the specimen clotting during sample collection is quite great. Additionally such devices are inefficient in blood sampling.